


A Big 'Ol Book of Sanders Sides One Shots

by Mika_The_Quirky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_The_Quirky/pseuds/Mika_The_Quirky
Summary: Just a big book of Sanders Sides one-shots. I sometimes do requests. If you do request something please keep it family-friendly. These one-shots range from fluff to angst. No smut.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 1





	A Big 'Ol Book of Sanders Sides One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This book may contain some content that may not be suitable for all audiences. There will be warnings at the top of each chapter. Read safely, my fellow readers! Most/ all of these one-shots were originally posted on my Wattpad account. My @ is @QuirkySuperBiChick

1: Absolutely Smitten- Logicality & Subtle Prinxiety

The bolded lyrics are altered versions of the lyrics from the song "Absolutely Smitten" by Dodie Clark

**_He knows this feeling all too well..._ **

Whenever Patton looked at him, his heart began to flutter. Being Thomas's heart, he knows what this feeling is. He has felt it many times, but nothing like this.

_**He feels his heart begin to swell...** _

It was only him that could make Patton feel this way. Sure they have been together for almost a year but whenever Patton sees him, he falls even deeper in love with him.

**_Handsome stranger, you have made his insides turn to jelly..._ **

Patton remembers when they had first gotten together. He wanted to confess to Logan that he had feelings for him. Patton was a nervous wreck, his legs felt like jelly and his stomach was in knots.

**_He wants to dance around the room._ **

Every time Patton saw Logan walk by, or any time he bumped into him, or any time they all filmed a video, Patton wanted to dance around and sing because he got to be near Logan.

**_Kiss you until his lips turn blue..._ **

All he wanted to do was kiss Logan. Every time Logan spoke, Patton's eyes drifted to Logan's lips. Patton noticed every little detail about him. The way his eyes lit up when he was explaining something interesting to Thomas, the way he gave it his all during debates. In Patton's eyes, Logan was perfect.

**_Handsome stranger, you have made him wonder, is he pretty?_ **

Patton always made sure his appearance was in tip-top shape before he went to visit Logan in his room. He wanted to impress him. Sure it was dorky, but that is just fine.

_**But it's too late...He believes in fate...** _

Patton was on a mission. He was going to confess. He asked Roman for advice and let's just say, Patton did not have enough time or the means to put together Roman's extreme confession idea.

**_He's absolutely smitten and he'll never let you go..._ **

Little did he know, that that confession would be the start of one of the best chapters of his life.

_**That boy just there yes he's the one...** _

Logan did not know what he was feeling. Every time he saw Patton, his face would heat up, his stomach would tie itself into metaphorical knots, and he would become very nervous. He decided to go to Virgil.

_**With Cupid's arrow in his bum...** _

He described his symptoms to Virgil and got one response from him.

"Logan, Hate to tell you, but I think you're in love."

**_Handsome stranger you have made him happy, the first in a long time..._ **

Patton was always giddy, but around Logan that happiness increased tenfold. Logan may not be good with emotions, but he knew that his own mood would increase around Patton as well.

**Did you just whisper in his ear?**

Logan had gone to confess to Patton. Turns out Patton had the same plan in mind. Logan whispered four words into Patton's ear and his face lit up.

**_Words he only dreamed to hear..._ **

"I love you, Patton."

**_Pretty guy look at how he's smiling..._ **

****The smile that had carved itself upon Patton's face was one Logan would never forget.

**_I think he likes you..._ **

Patton pulled Logan in for a kiss.

_**But it's too late...you believe in fate...** _

Logan knew that he belonged with Patton. Though he would never say it out loud, he truly believed that fate had pulled them together.

_**You're absolutely smitten, you'll never let him go...** _

Logan knew that there would be things in life that he would regret. Being with Patton; however, wasn't even close to something he would regret. In fact, their relationship was quite the opposite of regret for him... He was absolutely smitten, and he would never let Patton go...

 _ **But it's too late, I believe in fate**_.

After Logan and Patton confessed, Roman ran up to Virgil. "Did you see that?!?! They confessed! The plan worked!" Roman almost yelled. Virgil chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah you nerd. I'm glad it worked too." Virgil responded. Roman looked at Virgil. "Victory kiss?" Roman asked.  
Virgil laughed again, "sure hon." He responded. "I can't believe it worked," Virgil said, "Would you ever doubt me?" Roman asked. "I guess not," Virgil said smiling.

_**I'm absolutely smitten, I'll never let you go...** _

Logan was glad he went to Virgil, and Patton was glad he went to Roman. Without them, Logan and Patton would have taken a lot longer to get together.


End file.
